


Ume-chu~!

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Ushijima tries to understand Sakusa's love for umeboshi.Day 1:friends to lovers||soulmate AU|| fluff
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Ume-chu~!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here we are! Day 1 of UshiSaku week!  
> Starting off with just a cute little something. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Ushijima frowned deeply as he watched his boyfriend’s expression change. At first calm, Sakusa’s brow furrowed and his nose wrinkled. He closed his eyes, cheeks sucked in, pulling his shoulders up as he did so. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and Sakusa’s expression was content once again as he continued watching the movie.

Ushijima, on the other hand, was not as pleased.

“I don’t understand.”

Sakusa looked up. “The movie?”

“No.” He pointed to the small container of umeboshi in Sakusa’s hands. “I don’t understand how you can eat those.”

Sakusa frowned. “You eat them too.”

“I eat them with rice, which is what most people do,” said Ushijima. “I don’t understand how you can eat them plain. Is it not too sour?”

“Perhaps at first,” answered Sakusa. He looked down at the plums and smiled faintly. “But I like them. They get sweeter as you eat them anyways.”

Ushijima raised an eyebrow. “Do they now?”

Sakusa popped one into his mouth, face scrunching up again, before holding one out for Ushijima. “Maybe you should try and see for yourself.”

Ushijima looked at the plum between his fingers and his face before nodding. He grabbed Sakusa’s wrist, holding his hand steady, and Sakusa was prepared to feel Ushijima’s lips wrapped around his finger, but instead, Ushijima moved his hand aside and leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Sakusa’s. Sakusa’s eyes went wide as he tried to register what was happening. Frozen, it made it easier for Ushijima’s tongue to part his lips, slipping past them and towards his goal. He pulled away just as quickly as it happened and Sakusa sat with his mouth agape when he realized his mouth was empty.

Ushijima hummed, sucking on the plum. “I still do not love them as much as you do, but I think I have a better appreciation for them now.”

Sakusa huffed and turned away, cheeks flushed. “Shut up.”

The only response he got was Ushijima pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/626073556519960576/ume-chu)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1292833317348356096?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
